


Late Night Love

by adeclanfan



Series: Elizabeth!Verse [19]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth gets a phone call in the middle of the night from Helen. Cute and sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Love

Prompt – Homecoming

 

“Hello?” Elizabeth Watson asked, yawning into the phone. There was no need to blink owlishly at the screen on her iPhone. Only one person called her at this hour and for only one reason, Helen wanted to have phone sex. 

“Good morning, 'Lizabeth.”

“Mmm...” Beth hummed, rolling over to stretch out across her king sized bed, “morning.” 

“Someone sleepy today. Lazy girl...”

Elizabeth chuckled, “Guilty as charged. It's my day off, though, so I can be as lazy as I want.” 

“Am I interrupting anything?” It was a coy way of asking if Declan was lying beside her on the bed, sweaty and sated. It had been known to happen.

“The all hours sex romp starts tonight. So, kindly find someone else to deal with the next crisis that arises, Declan's ass is mine for two whole days.”

Now, it was Helen's turn to laugh. “Cheeky this morning, are we? But, I'll do what I can to see that your time with Declan isn't interrupted.” 

“So are we going to have phone sex?” Beth asked, eagerly. 

There was a sigh and Elizabeth knew it was Helen kicking off her heels and stretching her feet. Beth didn't believe in wearing dress shoes any more often than she absolutely had to. Helen had a masochistic streak a mile wide. The older woman pushed herself to pain in her exercise routines daily, rarely took pain medications even when she needed them, and wore those stiletto foot torture devices nearly every day. “What do you think?”

“I think you should stop torturing your feet with those awful shoes if it feels that good to get them off. Your inner masochist is showing,”

Helen barked a laugh, and there was a smile in her voice, “Your inner masochist is baiting me.”

“Oh, yeah, I haven't been spanked in ages.”

“That can, and will, be arranged, 'Lizabeth. I've missed warming your pert little bottom with my hand.” Elizabeth could picture the telltale signs of Helen's arousal. Pupils dilated until the blue was nearly gone, tongue and teeth worrying her plump lower lip, and her soft breaths were coming quicker. 

“I love it when you lay me across your lap and make me count them out; my pussy gushes just for you.” As it was doing now, just thinking about the burn of a good hard smack on her bare buttocks. 

There was rustling and Beth knew Helen was stripping her clothes and carefully hanging them to take to the dry cleaner. She groaned miserably at not being able to see all the creamy skin as it was being revealed. They were on opposite sides of the country, but Elizabeth's hands itched to stroke her lover's perfect body. 

“What's wrong, sweetheart?”

“I wanna see you take off your clothes...” Beth pouted. 

Helen snorted. “You've seen me undress enough times to be able to picture it. Use your imagination.”

“That's what's making me so crazy, I really can picture your bedtime routine.” Elizabeth sighed. “How do you do that? You can make the most mundane things into something so... sensual.”

Helen gave her a throaty laugh, “I'm not trying to make you crazy, baby, I promise.” She was settled into her bed, now., and her voice was dreamy and relaxed. 

“I know, I just can't help being so completely caught in your spell... Did you have a good day today?”

“We did. We rescued a group of Abnormal children from a slaver tonight.”

Elizabeth gasped, “My God. Someone was selling Abnormal children, again?”

“Not anymore after tonight. Not if I have anything to say about it.” Helen's hard tone went soft, “You should have seen them. Three of them had wings! Breeding has always been hard for the bird human hybrids...”

Elizabeth smiled. “Is there a mated pair who are willing to adopt them?”

“There is. Once I make sure everyone is healthy, they'll have a real home for the very first time.”

“Like James made for all of us...”

“Yes.”

Elizabeth sighed, “I may need a nap after I come. Gotta keep my strength up for tonight.”

“Yes, so I've heard,” Helen teased. “I think I'd better call and warn Declan to sleep on the flight over. Poor man won't know what hit him.”

Elizabeth giggled, “I want to be on that call.”

“So... Elizabeth... why don't you tell me what you're going to do to me on my next visit?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I thought I'd let you top me, again. Since your first attempt was brilliant.” 

“Wow.”

“I take it you like that idea?”

Elizabeth nodded, even though Helen could see it. “Yes, please.”

“What are you wearing to bed tonight?” It was such a clichéd phone sex question that Beth rolled her eyes. Helen snapped, “Five extra spanks for rolling your eyes at me.”

The younger woman gasped, “How could you know I was rolling my eyes?” 

“You've got my mannerisms imprinted on your brain, and I've done the same with yours.”

Elizabeth loved the sound of that. “I'm not wearing anything at all. I'm naked in my purple silk sheets.”

“Damn.”

“When are you coming to visit me, again, Helen?”

Helen growled, “Not soon enough.” 

 

The End


End file.
